La verdad no dicha
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hermione escucha algo acerca del profesor Snape, durante el baile de los 4 campeones, que se supone no debe saber y que cambiará el curso de la historia y su forma de ver al amargado profesor de pociones.
1. Chapter 1

No puedo comenzar sin antes agradecer a mi querida amiga y a veces beta Michelle. Muchas gracias, hermosa, por estos cuatro fantásticos años de conocidas y por conocer. Siempre eres mi inspiración cuando escribo y no sé si haya mejorado con el pasar de los años, pero tú siempre crees en mí y es lo que importa.

Como a mí siempre me gustan los temas cochinamente complicados que al final se me vuelven un lío en la cabeza, les traigo éste fan fic.

Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece sino la idea que leerán a continuación y alguno que otro personajillo que nadie reconozca. Lo demás, le pertenece a la maravillosa JK Rowling y a la saga de Harry Potter.

[ Prólogo ]

Estaba tan cansada de su actitud que ni siquiera podía encontrar el calificativo adecuado para describirlo. Quería divertirse un poco, había puesto tanto esmero en su peinado y maquillaje, en escoger el vestido más bonito que tuviera, para que ese gusano rastrero e infeliz, le arruinara la noche de semejante manera.

¡Ni siquiera había tenido las agallas de invitarla al baile y ahora se quejaba de que Viktor Krum la considerara bonita y la hubiese invitado, cuando él sólo la veía como su salvavidas de último recurso!

¿Por qué simplemente no reunía un poco de valor para preguntárselo de una vez por todas y dejaba de hacer el ridículo? "Tú eres una chica, ¿no? Deberías ir con uno de nosotros". Muy observador de su parte. Era una fortuna que 4 años de educación mágica y sentido común, no se olvidaran tan fácilmente.

\- ¡Cómo quisiera golpearlo en éste momento! ¡Partirle la boca! - dijo, con los dientes apretados y secándose un par de lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos. - Y lo peor... cuando le digo que el objetivo del baile y del torneo es la cooperación mágica entre escuelas, ¡tiene el tupé de decir que "oh bueno, parece que él quiere cooperar mucho contigo"! ¡Imbécil decerebrado!

Caminaba tan rápidamente entre los pasillos, que apenas y se daba cuenta de hacia dónde iba. Pero ni siquiera tenía importancia y mientras más metros de distancia pusiera de él, mucho mejor.

Ya ni siquiera quería estar cerca de Krum. Ron había arruinado su noche por completo y a pesar de que se había sentido en la cima del mundo por un momento, tras haber bailado con uno de los cuatro campeones y precisamente con uno de los estudiantes de otra escuela.

¡Pero claro! Ron tenía que sentir envidia de que estuviera bailando con su ídolo. ¡Él era el tonto por idolatrarlo! ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de eso?

Y mientras caminaba, sumida en sus pensamientos, ni cuenta se dio de que un par de figuras se acercaban. Iban charlando y riendo, pero para ella la noche estaba completamente arruinada y las risas se convertían en un recordatorio doloroso, de lo que acababa de suceder en el gran salón.

Una chica con largo cabello rubio y un muchacho alto, pasaron a un lado de ella mientras parecía que a cada palabra que él decía, ella comenzaba a reír prácticamente de inmediato. Se imaginó que se marchaban a sus camas pero ella tenía tantos pensamientos en su cabeza, que creyó difícil el poder conciliar el sueño aquella noche.

Y mientras más se alejaban y las risas se hacían cada vez más suaves, conforme ella caminaba un poco rezagada y la iban dejando lentamente atrás, un par de figuras se encontraban de pie y un poco alejados del hall de la entrada, charlando en voz baja y como si quisieran que ninguno de los estudiantes pudiera escuchar lo que decían.

Le pareció que se trataba de Snape y del director, Albus Dumbledore, así que se detuvo a pocos centímetros y tratando de no hacer ruido con sus tacones, ocultándose tras una de las armaduras y rogando internamente que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia. No se atrevía a pasar cerca de ellos y que, súbitamente, el profesor Snape también la tomara en su contra y decidiera restarle una cantidad exorbitante de puntos por no estar en la cama todavía. Ya el día era bastante malo de por sí.

"¿Y bien?" - murmuró el profesor Dumbledore, pero lo pudo escuchar perfectamente desde donde estaba.

"La marca de Karkaroff también se ha oscurecido. Está aterrado, teme una venganza. Usted sabe cuánta ayuda le brindó al Ministerio después de que el Señor Oscuro cayera." - el profesor Snape parecía un poco paranoico, mirando para todas partes mientras apenas y movía los labios al hablar. - "Karkaroff huirá si la Marca comienza a quemar".

"¿Lo hará?" - preguntó el director, bajando aún más la voz y con lo que se le dificultó a Hermione, oír lo que decían. Fleur Delacour y Roger Davies caminaban hacia ellos y continuaban riendo. Caminaban un poco lento y como si quisieran disfrutar un poco más de la noche, antes de volver a la cotidianidad. - "¿Y tú, te sientes tentado a irte con él?"

"No". - repuso el profesor Snape, con sus ojos negros fijos en las cada vez más alejadas siluetas de Fleur y Roger. - "No soy tan cobarde".

"No". - el director pareció de acuerdo. - "Eres un hombre mucho más valiente que Igor Karkaroff. Sabes, a veces pienso que sorteamos las Casas demasiado pronto...

El profesor Dumbledore comenzó a alejarse y aún bajo la poca luz que se colaba desde el Hall, Hermione pudo darse cuenta de que el profesor Snape había compuesto una extraña expresión que no le había visto antes. Una expresión como de estar herido y como si sus pies estuvieran atornillados al suelo.

Se había quedado tan tiesa como él, congelada literalmente en escena y sintiendo su pulso correr rápidamente. De pronto había dejado de pensar en lo que Ron le había hecho, aquella noche, para darle cabida a lo que había escuchado e intentar desfragmentarlo y entenderlo parte por parte.

¿A qué se refería el director, con sortear las Casas demasiado pronto?

¿Entendía bien las cosas? ¿Igor Karkaroff poseía una marca y Dumbledore lo decía tan campantemente?

De pronto, su idea de la cooperación mágica entre escuelas, se había hecho añicos y como si pudiera escuchar los pedazos caer dentro de su cabeza. ¿Qué seguía después? ¿Que Madam Maxime también tenía una y al final, todo era una mentira?

Y mucho peor. Harry había tenido razón desde siempre con respecto a Snape.

Sintió que le faltaba el aire y sin poderlo evitar, respiró un poco fuerte para intentar controlarse. El profesor Snape dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor mientras ella se cubría la boca para evitar dejar escapar algún sonido, sintiendo fuertes deseos de llorar otra vez. A pesar de estar a unos pocos metros de él, tenía esa desagradable sensación de que Snape podía realmente percibir su miedo.

Pero la profesora McGonagall se acercaba y era la última en cerrar la comitiva encargada de vigilar que todos los estudiantes estuvieran en sus camas. Parecía de buen humor tras el baile y caminaba con paso decidido en dirección del profesor de pociones, con la intención de intercambiar un par de palabras con él.

Y a último minuto, antes de que pudiera acercársele y comenzar una conversación, Hermione pudo ver cómo el jefe de Slytherin giró sobre sus talones e hizo un pequeño frufrú con su toga, caminando a paso firme en dirección de las escaleras que conducían hacia las mazmorras y dejando a su jefa de casa con el ceño fruncido y las palabras en la boca.

"Murciélago grosero". - murmuró la profesora para sí misma, ignorando que Hermione podía escucharlo muy bien. - ¡Oh, Albus! ¡Albus!

El director continuaba de pie junto a la escalera de piedra y ni cuenta se había dado. Bajo el perfil de su nariz ganchuda se había quedado con la mirada fija en la vía que Snape había tomado y a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos, desde donde estaba no podía descifrar qué expresión tenía.

\- ¡Albus!

\- Minerva, querida... - la saludó con una sonrisa y como si nada hubiese pasado, mientras la mujer se acercaba y sus tacones hacían el único ruido en el vestíbulo. - Pensé en quedarme unos minutos y recordarle a los estudiantes rezagados que deben volver a sus camas, si no quieren que se les peguen las sabánas por la mañana.

\- En el Hall ya no queda un sólo estudiante. Sólo está Filch, maldiciéndonos a todos por el desastre. Es una lástima que no tenga magia para limpiar todo más fácilmente.

\- Estoy seguro de que Flitwick también ayudará con la limpieza del Hall. También Hagrid. Siempre he dicho que cuatro u ocho manos, son mejores que dos.

\- Las manos de Hagrid cuentan como por cuatro manos más, por sí solas. - la mujer sonrió por unos segundos y luego volvió a fruncir el ceño, al recordar que el único que parecía no haberse divertido durante la fiesta, había sido Severus Snape.

Aunque no recordaba que ese hombre se divirtiera con algo. En fin...

\- Albus, ¿le ocurre algo a Severus? Intenté acercarme a él y darle las buenas noches como usualmente suelo hacerlo, pero simplemente me miró con una desagradable expresión en el rostro y se dio la vuelta, ignorándome por completo. - la mujer reflexionó cuidadosamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos ante una repentina brisa que cruzó el vestíbulo y la hizo temblar. - No es que sea diferente de los días anteriores, pero ésta vez parecía realmente enfadado. O peor aún... lastimado.

\- Me temo que a Severus no le gusta, como a la mayoría de los seres humanos, magos o no, escuchar la verdad.

\- ¿La verdad, Albus? A menos que seas más específico, me temo que no podré comprenderte. ¿A qué te refieres con la "verdad"?

\- Tú ya lo debes saber muy bien, por supuesto, lo que Severus es.

\- Claro, trabajo con él todos los días. Profesor de pociones, el Jefe de Slytherin y un hombre pesado y obstinado la mayor parte de las veces. Con una terrible tendencia a restarle puntos a mi casa, cada vez que Harry y él se cruzan en algún pasillo. Yo lo llamaría un gran murciélago gigante, siempre oculto entre las sombras y con la intención de pezcar a algún estudiante incauto y vaciar todo el reloj en un día.

A pesar de la terrible descripción, Dumbledore simplemente sonrió y comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras la profesora se quitaba las gafas y las limpiaba cuidadosamente con una de las mangas de su túnica.

\- No hablaba precisamente de eso, querida. Tú sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero y si mal no recuerdo, no estuviste de acuerdo conmigo cuando te hablé acerca de tenerlo aquí. En Hogwarts, enseñándole a los niños.

\- Bueno, Albus, ya tomaste tú decisión y si precisas de mi opinión nuevamente, con gusto te la puedo dar. Yo no confío precisamente en él y el hecho de que sea un mortífago, no me place en lo absoluto, pero si tú insistes en que debemos confiar en él... - Hermione no lo sabía, pero le dio la impresión de que la profesora McGonagall siempre se ponía furiosa cuando tocaban ese tema. Sopló sus gafas con más fuerza de la que Hermione pensó que necesitaba y volvió a ponérselas, enmarcando su gesto severo que solamente causaba que el director sonriera aún más.

\- Precisamente. Y todavía sostengo que simplemente confíes en él, tanto como yo lo hago. Así como hoy me ha demostrado que no me he equivocado en todo lo que he hecho por él.

\- ¿Haz hecho por él? - repitió la Jefa de Gryffindor, parpadeando más de la cuenta. - Si haz hecho algo por él, entonces tiene una pésima forma de mostrar gratitud.

\- Pero él no lo sabe, Minerva y no soy tan tonto como para decírselo. Jamás me lo perdonaría. Y créeme, querida, que ni yo mismo he podido perdonármelo tampoco.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Albus? Me temo que no comprendo ni una pizca de lo que dices. ¿Qué puede ser tan grave? Si es algo que haz hecho por él, ¿qué de malo puede tener?

\- Creo que será mejor que te lo explique desde un principio y así podrás entender la encrucijada en la que me encuentro en éste momento.

Por el tono de voz del director, cargado de tristeza y un profundo suspiro que dio antes de comenzar, Hermione no pudo sino imaginarse que algo muy grave y que concernía al profesor Snape, estaba a punto de ser dicho y se suponía que ella no debía escucharlo.

\- Sabes perfectamente bien que cuando una bruja o mago, se casa con un muggle y tienen un hijo que es mago o bruja también, es nuestro deber visitar a sus padres para hablarles acerca de la escuela a la que deben asistir y una vez que cumplen los once años reglamentarios.

\- Así es, algunas veces he hecho esas visitas y otras las haz hecho tú. - respondió la mujer con una ceja enmarcada. - ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Snape exactmente?

A pesar de su impaciencia, el director ni siquiera se inmutó y continuó como si la mujer no lo hubiera interrumpido y como si hablase consigo mismo en retrospectiva.

\- Como tanto James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, provenían de familias mágicas, no tuve que hacerlo y con una simple carta bastó para que supieran el destino que se avecinaba. Pero en el caso de Lily y de Severus, fue totalmente distinto.

La profesora McGonagall estaba tan en shock como Hermione, mirando al director, atónita, mientras el hombre se aclaraba la garganta y continuaba en voz baja, aunque ya no hubiese nadie más en los alrededores, sino ellos tres.

\- Los padres de Lily Evans lo tomaron muy bien, excepto la pequeña Petunia, quien parecía un poco celosa de las aptitudes mágicas que su hermana parecía poseer y ella no. Esa pequeña niña brillaba de felicidad, literalmente, de saberse especial y única. Lily estaba realmente emocionada por venir al castillo y comenzar a aprender. Naturalmente sus padre estaban más que dispuestos a enviarla al colegio y no pensaban escatimar recurso alguno en su educación mágica. Querían que explotara sus habilidades y aprendiera lo que fuera que tuviera que aprender. No tuve ningún problema al reunirme con ellos. - Dumbledore hizo una breve pausa y con tono reflexivo, contempló el enorme y lejano tejado sobre el vestíbulo. La forma en cómo narraba la historia, le hacía sentir a Hermione que había estado allí e incluso podía lograr impregnarse con las emociones de sus personajes.

\- Pero con Severus todo fue muy distinto y naturalmente, siendo el hijo de una bruja de nombre Eileen Prince y de un muggle de nombre Tobias Snape. Era mi deber explicarle a sus padres acerca del destino de su hijo y de todo lo que aprendería al venir a Hogwarts, pero sus padres no conseguían ponerse de acuerdo y siempre estaban discutiendo. Al parecer, su padre sentía un gran desagrado por los magos y las brujas, y no tomó muy bien que su esposa le hubiese mentido y que además su hijo también hubiese nacido siendo un mago.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - la profesora lo dijo tan bajo, que a Hermione le costó entenderlo. Su tono de voz tuvo un extraño aire para ella, como si decir lo que había dicho Albus Dumbledore fuese un sacrilegio muy grande.

\- Quiero decir, querida, que pude tener mucha influencia durante la infancia de Severus y sin embargo no hice nada al respecto.

\- ¿Influencia... Albus? Eran sus padres, no podías hacer nada para remediarlo. Algunos muggles simplemente no entienden a los magos...

\- Supongo que a todos nos trae recuerdos. Especialmente a ti, Minerva. Pero tú tuviste mejor suerte, ¿no es cierto? A pesar de que tu padre estaba realmente sorprendido, no dejó de amar a tu madre y tampoco a ti.

\- Pues sí, no me puedo quejar. ¿Pero cuál es el punto?

\- Esto te sonará un poco extraño y tal vez muy injusto, pero en cierto modo pude predecir lo que sucedería y decidí quedarme al márgen. Conocía el destino que Harry Potter tendría, incluso mucho antes de que Sybill lo predijera.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Albus?

\- Como imagino que sabes muy bien, el departamento de misterios guarda todas las profecías dichas a lo largo de nuestra existencia. Muchos destinos son marcados en ese departamento y el de Severus siempre lo estuvo desde un principio.

Hermione no supo si la profesora McGonagall había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella, pero de pronto se había llenado de lágrimas ante los terribles pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente. Su jefa de Casa había dejado escapar un gemido de terror, mientras se llevaba una de sus manos hasta su pecho. Había empalidecido notablemente y su labio inferior había comenzado a temblar mientras trataba de encontrar palabras para decir, pero continuaba tartamudeando.

\- Estás queriendo decir... ¡Albus, acaso dices!...

\- Así es, Minerva. Pude ver el destino que tendría ese pobre muchacho y sin embargo no hice nada para evitarlo. Severus parecía ser otra de las piezas claves de un destino mucho mayor y no me atreví a detenerlo. Por años me di cuenta de los abusos que sufrió, de las constantes peleas que tuvo con Potter y Black, pero sin embargo no hice nada para evitarlo puesto que estaba seguro de que al final tendría una recompenza mucho mayor. Y creo que de no haber sido así, no podríamos contar con Harry Potter para detener la oscuridad que se vaticinaba, nos absorbería muy pronto.

\- Eso significa que... - respondió la profesora en un susurro, horrorizada.

\- Sí. Aquel día en el que Sirius decidió deliberadamente jugarle una broma a Severus, que casi acabó con su vida, lo supe en cuanto el muchacho comenzó a pavonearse con Peter Pettigrew acerca de su plan y de inmediato pensé en contárselo a James Potter. No podía ir yo mismo y detenerlo o afectaría el curso normal del destino, así que se lo expliqué a James y muy pronto él corrió a contárselo a Snape. Le salvó la vida, aunque a regañadientes y con un pequeño daño colateral. Severus pudo ver a Remus transformarse de todos modos, pero le obligué a guardar el secreto y no pude expulsar a Sirius, por más que me lo pidiera. De haberlo hecho, la historia habría cambiado y habría arruinado nuestro futuro.

Hermione había soltado un gemido de sorpresa, cubriéndose la boca a último minuto e implorando que ninguno se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba oculta tras una de las armaduras.

\- ¡Albus...! ¡Hiciste que Severus se sintiera miserable por años! ¡Que creyera que James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, eran nuestros estudiantes predilectos y que no nos interesaba su seguridad en lo absoluto! ¡Le permitimos crear un gran remordimiento que se alimentó por años y años!

No podía creerlo y sentía que no podría soportar tantas verdades juntas. La profesora McGonagall tenía una expresión muy similar y sin darse cuenta, también había comenzado a derramar lágrimas, teniendo que quitarse las gafas para poder secarlas.

N/A: Me he basado en la página 680 del libro Las reliquias de la muerte". Siempre quise entender lo que Dumbledore quiso decir y por qué Snape puso una expresión como de estar herido. Así que voy a escribir mi versión de esa razón, hecha Snamione.


	2. Chapter 2

[ Prólogo: 2]

A pesar de lo tarde que era, no podía pensar en dormir. Sabía que debía volver a su sala común y dejar de deambular por los pasillos, con el peligro de ser atrapada infraganti y perder una suma considerable de puntos que enviarían a su casa hasta la última posición.

Giró sobre sus talones aunque hacía rato que había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio, encaminándose en dirección de la torre de Gryffindor. Había terminado en los jardines del colegio y continuaba dándole vueltas a las mismas palabras que Albus Dumbledore le había dicho a Minerva McGonagall, acerca del profesor Snape.

" _Pude haber intervenido en la dolorosa infancia de Severus y sin embargo no lo hice, por un futuro mayor"._ Le daba mucho en qué pensar.

¿Pudo Albus, haber intervenido en la selección de casas y sugerido que Severus debía estar en Slytherin, a propósito? ¿Y quién era esa tal Lily de la que tanto hablaban? Sólo conocía a una Lily y a un James Potter, quienes eran los padres de Harry y que habían fallecido, la noche en que Voldemort quiso asesinarlo.

¿Pero qué relación podía haber entre los dos?

Se detuvo a mitad de camino, una fuerte y fría brisa arrastraba capullos de rosas hasta una de las fuentes del colegio. Las sirenas de piedra cepillaban sus largos y rizados cabellos con sus manos, susurrando cosas al verla de pie, allí, a pocos metros de una figura totalmente vestida de negro. Le daba la espalda y estaba sentado a los pies de una de las fuentes, deshojando uno de los tantos capullos de rosas rosadas que caían sobre la tranquila agua en aquella noche silenciosa.

Demasiado silencio, jamás se había sentido tan abrumada por este. Se apresuró a esconderse tras un par de arbustos y en cuanto el profesor Snape se puso de pie por fin. Sabía que era él, no podía haber algún otro profesor por los pasillos sino él.

Bajo la luz de la luna sobre el firmamento, apenas y podía distinguir su perfil pero no se equivocaba al respecto de lo que veía.

Lágrimas resbalaban por su ganchuda nariz y caían sobre los pétalos de rosas en sus manos. Las miraba con tal desprecio, que se sintió afectada de pronto. _¿Podía estar pensando lo mismo que ella? ¿O tal vez se sentía ofendido por la forma en que Dumbledore cuestionaba su valentía y de una vez lo catalogaba como si fuese un Gryffindor? ¿Acaso pensaba que por el simple hecho de ser un Slytherin, no podía ser tan valiente como un Gryffindor lo era por definición?_

Y a continuación, el profesor de pociones hizo algo que Hermione consideró muy extraño. Se sentó en el suelo de piedra a pocos centímetros de la fuente, mientras arrojaba los pétalos sobre el agua y se acostaba para observar el imponente cielo. Juntó las manos sobre su regazo y permaneció con la mirada fija en las pocas estrellas de la inmensa negrura del manto sobre su cabeza.

Como si ver lágrimas derramadas por un hombre que normalmente era tan frío como un témpano de hielo, no fuese lo suficientemente impactante. De pronto se sintió pequeña y encogida, con todo lo que sabía y él desconocía. Deseó salir de aquellos arbustos y decir la verdad sobre lo que había escuchado, aunque no podía confirmar nada y no conocía la historia completa.

Por un momento deseó tener el gira tiempos todavía y volver atrás para arreglar las cosas. Pero, ¿y si Albus tenía razón y arruinaba el futuro? Jugar con el tiempo, nunca era una buena idea y ella lo sabía bastante bien. Aunque no dejaba de sentirse impotente ante la idea de que el profesor sufriera un destino que pudo haberse evitado desde un principio.

Necesitaba más información y sólo sabía una forma de conseguirla sin meterse en problemas. Podía valerse de la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, pero requeriría de muchas respuestas que no estaba segura de poder dar. No era buena para mentir, su rostro siempre la delataba demasiado pronto. De a momento y mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de obtener más información al respecto, continuaba con la mirada totalmente fija sobre su profesor de pociones quien y desde que había comenzado a debatir consigo misma, ni siquiera se había movido un solo centímetro.

Sentía tanta pena por él, que le parecía mentira y después de tan mal que la había tratado durante años.

¿Cómo era posible cambiar la perspectiva que tenía sobre alguien, de forma tan violenta? De pronto, finalmente, encontró la justificación que estuvo buscando durante tantos años para su comportamiento. Su padre sonaba como un hombre terrible y su madre, como una víctima más del odio entre algunos muggles y magos. ¿Cómo no sentir tristeza por el pobre ser en el que se había convertido a lo largo de los años?

Pero… ¡ah no!, tampoco le quitaba los méritos propios. Sabía que era un hombre vil y cruel, que disfrutaba del dolor ajeno y de la impresión que causaba en los demás, especialmente en niños susceptibles como Neville. Eso no lo podía negar. Aunque tenía que admitir que quizá, con un futuro totalmente diferente, esa actitud hubiese sido más soportable. Al crecer y convivir con una amorosa familia.

Sentía como si llevase horas mirándolo allí acostado. Le dio la impresión de que se había quedado dormido, tras derramar tantas lágrimas como había podido. Estaba tentada a acercarse y mirar más de cerca.

El viento continuaba soplando como un débil susurro, esperando que ocultara muy bien sus pasos. Caminaba lentamente, consciente de que estaba fuera de la cama y en medio de la madrugada, acercándose a la boca del lobo y sin ninguna excusa plausible para justificarse, más que una preocupación por saber si su profesor de pociones se encontraba bien. ¿Quién iba a creer semejante cosa?

Pero ni siquiera la idea del castigo del siglo, detenía a sus pies en su marcha. Se acercó tan prudentemente como pudo y se paró de puntas, mirando por encima de su alta figura y su pálido rostro que parecía brillar bajo la luz de la luna en el firmamento.

Se le veía muy tranquilo a pesar de todo. No podría decir si en verdad dormía, pero su respiración era lenta y pausada. Parecía como muerto y parte indispensable del paisaje. Aun así podía abrir los ojos en cualquier momento, así que se irguió con cuidado de no dar un paso en falso y comenzó a retroceder sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Sin hacer ningún ruido que pudiera delatarla y teniendo especial cuidado de pisar suavemente para no imprimir sus pisadas en la fría piedra.

Luchaba contra una extraña sensación que jamás había tenido en toda su vida. O al menos que concerniese al profesor de pociones allí presente. De abrazarlo, de intentar consolarlo.

Lo contempló por un par de minutos más y en la seguridad de los arbustos, hasta que consideró que había sido suficiente por una noche y que debía volver a su sala común, para enfrentar el día que estaba por venir.

 _Pociones precisamente._

Esa iba a ser una noche larga y de camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, no dejó de reflexionar sobre lo acontecido aquel día.

De un excitante baile y la cooperación mágica entre escuelas, había pasado a ser un día de terribles verdades y tristes destinos que le hacían sentir culpable por cosas que ni había hecho. Como las tantas veces que sus amigos se habían burlado del profesor, pero que no tenían ni idea de la carga que llevaba a cuestas.

Albus Dumbledore insistía en que tenían que confiar en él, pero era un mortífago infiltrado tanto en el colegio como en las filas de Lord Voldemort. No estaba seguro en ninguna parte y además de eso, también estaba viviendo una vida que no le correspondía puesto que la única persona que pudo haber hecho algo por él y haber corregido toda esa locura, se había hecho a un lado y había permanecido como simple espectador, mientras el jefe de Slytherin se desgraciaba la vida poco a poco.

Ni siquiera la paz de toda una comunidad, bien valía el sufrimiento de alguien. _Si tan solo pudiera viajar al pasado para remediarlo._

¿Pero cómo demonios lo iba a hacer? ¿Acaso arrancarle al bebé de los brazos de su madre y escapar con él? ¿Criarlo ella misma y arriesgándose a permanecer mucho tiempo en una época que no le pertenecía e incluso arriesgar su propia vida, para dicha tarea?

No podía salvar al profesor Snape de ser infeliz, pero quizá había otras cosas que podía hacer.

Con esa idea en mente se sintió un poco mejor, mientras se las arreglaba para entrar en el dormitorio de las chicas sin hacer ningún ruido y metiéndose entre las cobijas, con una extraña sonrisa danzándole en los labios.

Pero primero lo primero. El resto de la historia que no había escuchado.

¿Qué tenían que ver James y Lily Potter? Entendía que Sirius y Snape se odiaban a muerte y ahora finalmente comprendía la razón por la cual estaba tan disgustado con el profesor Lupin. Había creído lo que no era y todo por culpa de Albus Dumbledore.

Jamás había visto esa faceta de manipulador y comenzaba a sentir un extraño miedo de pensar que pudiera estar haciendo lo mismo con Harry y con ellos, al mismo tiempo.

Que no le importara sus vidas, sino la meta a alcanzar. Derrotar finalmente a Voldemort, sin importar las bajas y las vidas que afectara con sus juegos.

De pronto comenzó a sentirse como una pieza de ajedrez, en un enorme tablero y esperando su turno para moverse. _¿Qué destino tenía ella, en los planes de Dumbledore? ¿Uno muy grande o tal vez ninguno?_ Ser la mejor amiga de Harry, ya parecía mucho para ella.

Con esos pensamientos pudo conciliar el sueño tras debatirlo mucho consigo misma. Algo tenía que cambiar desde el amanecer y si al menos empezaba con ella, se iba a sentir satisfecha.

Quizá un saludo cordial iba a bastar por ahora. Después de todo, el profesor Snape no tenía la culpa de que lo hubiesen usado y cambiado su vida radicalmente. Pequeños pasos y después de saber toda la verdad, pensaría en las soluciones.


	3. Chapter 3

Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y espero que me digan lo que piensan de lo que voy a escribir a continuación :).

Perdonen que sea cortito, pero me caigo de sueño. Les traigo la segunda parte mañana (11:01 pm aquí y tengo clases muy temprano, además de deberes). Besitos.

[Capítulo 1: Marcos vacíos]

Aunque normalmente se despertaba con buenos ánimos para emprender sus obligaciones diarias, aquella mañana tenía aún más disposición y no podía esperar para bajar a desayunar.

Pasó rápidamente entre los estudiantes y a pesar de que Ginny intentó entablar una conversación con ella, antes de bajar y como siempre, ni siquiera pudo seguirle el paso mientras la chica de cabellos castaños y rizados, se calzaba el suéter y se echaba la mochila al hombro, dando pequeños traspiés al salir del retrato.

" _¡Ten cuidado, niña!"_ iba exclamando el retrato a lo lejos, mientras corría en dirección a las escaleras y pasando entre estudiantes, todavía bostezando y observando su actitud con ceños fruncidos.

Dejó de correr a partir del cuarto escalón y en cambio, comenzó a caminar a pasos largos, sin darse cuenta de que mantenía una sonrisa casi boba en el rostro. Al encontrar un lugar no tardó en sentarse y su mirada inmediatamente viajó a lo largo de la mesa de profesores, hasta el lugar que Snape siempre ocupaba.

Mantenía su usual ceño fruncido en infinito desprecio por la humanidad que lo rodeaba, distraído con un panecillo que sostenía con una de sus manos y en la otra, un cuchillo.

Sintió un extraño corrientazo por todo su cuerpo, así como la noche anterior, de querer consolarlo por una vida llena de sufrimientos que no se merecía. Cada vez que veía a Albus Dumbledore, intentar entablar una conversación con él, esa energía se convertía en rabia y comenzaba a cerrar sus manos como puños, apretando la cuchara con la que intentaba comerse su avena, más de la cuenta. De no ser de metal la habría partido en dos.

\- ¿Teniendo un mal día, Hermione? – ni siquiera se sobresaltó en cuanto la cabeza de Sir Nicholas y luego, el resto de su cuerpo, atravesó su plato de avena y flotó sobre su cabeza, con una sonrisa. Rodó los ojos con hastío, finalmente despegándolos del director y encarando al fantasma que parecía esperar una respuesta.

\- No. Sólo pensaba en algo que me trae malos recuerdos.

\- Entonces por qué pensarlo. – cuestionó el fantasma con arrogancia. – Aquellos que tienen la dicha de estar vivos, son tan tontos a veces. Complicándose la vida más de la cuenta.

Pero que podía saber un fantasma acerca de manipulación.

\- Es complicado, Sir Nicholas. – intentó decir para zanjar la conversación. Harry, Ron, Ginny y el resto, de seguro que ya estaban por venir y a pesar de que sabía una verdad que no le correspondía conocer, no quería compartirla realmente con los demás y causar problemas. Sólo la profesora McGonagall lo sabía y ahora ella también. Si el resto del colegio se enteraba, no quería ni imaginárselo.

\- Quizá ahora sea un fantasma, pero vi muchas cosas a lo largo de los años _(tanto vivo como muerto)_ , que a lo mejor puedan servir como consejos. – Sir Nicholas no parecía dispuesto a aceptar un no como respuesta. Había estado extrañamente más interesado en Harry y sus amigos, desde que éste se había convertido en el cuarto campeón y no dejaba de desearle la mejor de las suertes, sin dejar de recordarle que estaba invitado a su club de muerte, si perdía la vida en una de las peligrosas pruebas.

\- ¿Cómo podría escuchar una conversación, sin que los involucrados se den cuenta de que estoy allí? – preguntó de repente, pensando que quizá los fantasmas sabían mucho sobre escuchar conversaciones ajenas, si siempre aparecían en los momentos menos indicados y de las formas más escalofriantes que se pudiera imaginar.

\- ¡Oh! – Nicholas guardó silencio por unos minutos y a pesar de estar muerto, Hermione sintió que su mirada intentaba atravesar los confines de su mente y descubrir la verdadera razón de su extraña pregunta. – Bueno para nosotros los fantasmas, no representa un problema. Ahora, en tu caso…

\- Sí claro, yo no puedo atravesar las paredes.

\- El director tiene retratos vacíos por toda la escuela. Los utiliza para vigilar los pasillos. No sé si te sirva, pero si pudieras encontrar una forma de utilizarlo a tu favor…

¿Retratos vacíos? Despegó los labios para preguntar, pero Harry y Ron corrían en su dirección y como atolondrados, sentándose cada uno a su lado y de forma estrepitosa, para desayunar rápidamente a pocos minutos de la clase de pociones.

\- Veo que se les pegaron las cobijas. – dijo ella, mientras Sir Nicholas se despedía tras desearle a Harry, la mejor de las suertes y alejarse flotando sobre las cabezas de los niños en la mesa. Ron se encogió de hombros y habló, tras tragar un gran pedazo de salchicha y picadillo de huevo.

\- Trata de dormir cuando eres el elegido y terminas metido en un torneo mortal, contra tu voluntad.

\- Comprendo que esa idea le quite el sueño a Harry. – frunció el ceño tanto por su planteamiento, como por su forma de comer. – Pero cómo eso puede afectarte a ti.

\- Soy su mejor amigo, ¿recuerdas? – el pelirrojo apresuró su vaso de jugo de calabaza, mirando dentro de su mochila y asegurándose de tener su libro de pociones _(que para su disgusto, no había olvidado)_. – Ni siquiera sé cómo duermes, con la idea de que Harry pueda ser tragado por un perro de tres cabezas o golpeado por un enorme gigante con un mazo. ¡Esas pruebas son una verdadera locura!

\- Gracias… - sonrió Harry al otro lado, con cierta tristeza, A pesar de estar agradecido con el incondicional apoyo de su amigo, no sonaba tentador su panorama. O al menos de la forma en la que Ron lo veía. Negó con la cabeza y se disponía a replicar, pero la mayoría de los estudiantes y profesores se ponían de pie y casi perdía a Snape de vista que, con andares apresurados, caminaba en dirección a las mazmorras.

\- Démonos prisa que llegaremos tarde. – en cuanto lo dijo, la expresión de Ron había pasado del cansancio a la evidente sorpresa.

\- Pero si se trata de Snape. De verdad, Hermione, ¿hay alguna clase que no te guste?

\- Adivinación. – respondió Harry, mientras se ponía en pie y se acomodaba la mochila por sobre los hombros. – Pero ella tiene razón y será mejor que nos demos prisa. Si llegamos un milisegundo tarde, estoy seguro de que Snape nos quitará una buena suma de puntos y no me apetece cargar también con la responsabilidad de ganar o no, la copa de las casas.

Siguieron al muchacho a través del vestíbulo y de los escalones hasta las frías mazmorras, abandonando el agradable aire hogareño que brindaba el gran comedor, para sentarse en espacios un poco reducidos y muy cerca del techo.

Hermione sentía que su corazón iba a salir rebotando por su boca, apenas y podía mantenerse quieta en el asiento. No estaba precisamente segura de lo que iba a hacer en cuanto lo viera, pero sin duda que Sir Nicholas le había dado mucho en lo que pensar.

Estaba bocetando en su cuaderno, la forma de aprovechar los marcos vacíos alrededor del castillo, cuando Snape entró como un vendaval, su forma usual de hacer acto de presencia en clase, a paso militar y deteniéndose al frente de la clase. Sus ojos negros se posaron en cada uno de los rostros presentes en el aula, demorándose en Harry, Ron y Hermione, un par de minutos extra.

\- ¡Señorita Granger! – exclamó, al darse cuenta de que Hermione ni siquiera había prestado atención y de que se encontraba escribiendo algo en su cuaderno. La joven aludida, alzó su rostro con ligero desconcierto y al darse cuenta de que todos la miraban, inclusive Snape, se ruborizó bajo la poca luz en las mazmorras y se acomodó en el asiento, dejando la pluma sobre su mesa. – Supongo que ha de saber cómo preparar todas y cada una de las pociones en el libro, y no necesita prestar atención. _Sabelotodo insufrible…_

A pesar de que fue dicho con toda la intención de herirla, prácticamente ni le afectó, aunque la mayoría de Slytherin riera y Ronald maldijera en voz baja, esperando que sus palabras se convirtieran en objetos sólidos y golpearan a Snape de lleno.

" _Está bien, ya sabes por qué es tan amargado. No es su culpa de todos modos". "Además, tuvo una mala noche. Albus Dumbledore fue realmente cruel con él, aunque no se lo merecía". "Ser mortífago encubierto, es realmente difícil. Él no es como Igor. No tiene pensado escapar"._

Fue poca, la atención que prestó a la pizarra y a los ingredientes allí anotados. Continuaba pensando en las palabras del fantasma. Espiar a través de los cuadros, sonaba a una gran idea. Pero ella no era una pintura y no podía introducirse a sí misma, en uno de los marcos.

Tenía que pensar en algo.


	4. Chapter 4

{Capítulo 1.1: Marcos vacíos}

Severus Snape se paseaba alrededor de los puestos, como el usual murciélago que era, aterrorizando a los estudiantes más susceptibles. Hasta podía notar que la comisura de sus labios se contorneaba en una pequeña sonrisa, como si disfrutara aterrorizando a los estudiantes.

No estaba segura, pero podía hasta jurar que mientras la profesora McGonagall le criticaba su falta de tacto al enseñar, que se le escapaba una suave sonrisa cargada de malicia, ignorando sus palabras por completo.

\- ¡Hermione, para! – exclamó Neville con voz trémula y con una de sus manos sobre su brazo, cuando lo tenía levantado y a punto de agregar el ingrediente incorrecto a su poción.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó distraídamente, sin quitarle la vista al profesor que continuaba paseándose entre los puestos y diciendo comentarios envenenados del trabajo de los Gryffindor.

\- La poción no necesita bazos de rata. ¿Por qué los tienes en el mesón?

\- ¿No? – preguntó aún con la vista fija sobre Snape, quien le daba la espalda y criticaba, a dos puestos más adelante, el caldero de Harry. – No sé. Pero gracias.

Neville se revolvió inquieto en su silla, sin evitar notar que Hermione ni siquiera le había prestado atención y de que una vez más, sin mirar siquiera el mesón, había tomado otro ingrediente incorrecto. Intentó advertirle, pero el profesor Snape se acercaba y sintió miedo de que le quitara una buena suma de puntos, por intentar entablar una conversación con ella. Si ya con la sola idea de verlo a Snape se le movían un par de milímetros, todos los músculos de la cara, de la antipatía que le tenía.

Y aunque quiso evitarlo, Hermione agregó un ingrediente incorrecto de todas maneras y de pronto su caldero comenzó a silbar peligrosamente. La chica, aún absorta en sus pensamientos, apenas y se dio cuenta de que un sonido aterrador sucedía delante de ella. Abrió los ojos como platos y al darse cuenta de que su caldero había comenzado a despedir un fétido humo gris y tóxico, puesto que de inmediato sus fosas nasales, comenzaron a arder al contacto.

\- Vaya vaya… ¡pero si la señorita perfección, por fin cometió un error! – a pesar de los chillidos a su alrededor y de los estudiantes, tapándose la nariz con los trapos que tenían sobre sus mesones, Severus Snape parecía celebrar la ocasión con mucho deleite. - ¿Acaso la receta, señorita Granger, era demasiado compleja para su inteligentísimo cerebro?

Pero no tenía nada que decir, además de taparse la nariz como los demás y a pesar de los tóxicos vapores que inundaban el aula de clases, ruborizarse furiosamente y agachar la cabeza para ocultarse bajo la maraña de cabello rizado que siempre tenía en la cabeza. Como los estudiantes se agitaban más y más, Severus resolvió con subirse a una de las sillas y alzar la voz tanto como le era posible, en medio del caos.

\- Salgan del aula, ¡ahora mismo! – ordenó con voz apagada, con otro pañuelo tapándole la aguileña nariz y la boca, girando un poco para señalar en dirección a la puerta de las mazmorras. Su cabeza estaba a pocos centímetros del techo. – Aquellos que se sientan un poco mareados y confundidos, visiten la enfermería. – estaba a punto de hacer lo que el profesor había ordenado y se había echado la mochila al hombro, cuando se escuchó un fuerte golpe y vio cómo Neville se desmayaba de repente y caía como una pesada piedra sobre el suelo. – No no, señorita Granger. Usted se queda. – aunque estaba molesta por haber cometido un error tan tonto, también un poco sorprendida aún y sonrojada por las risas que echaban los estudiantes de Slytherin bajo los pañuelos, mientras abandonaban el aula, continuaba haciéndole señas al profesor para que no se olvidara de Neville. Y a pesar de que el hombre parecía tratar de ignorarlo, dejó escapar un débil siseo y compuso una expresión de obvio fastidio. - ¡Potter! ¡Weasley! ¡Levanten a Longbottom y llévenselo a la enfermería!

Ron pasó susurrándole algo que a pesar de que escuchó muy bien, quiso ignorar.

" _Por primera vez ni Harry, Neville o yo, lo arruinamos". "¿Qué te pasó, Hermione?"_

Sentía que quería pisar el suelo con fuerza, con uno de sus pies, pero tenía que tragarse su enojo. Al final de cuentas, había sido su culpa por haber estado distraída.

El profesor Snape finalmente se bajó de la silla y con un gesto, le ordenó que abandonaran la clase. Ya casi no podía respirar, a pesar de que tenía el paño cubriéndole la mitad de la cara. Lo siguió a prisa por el estrecho pasillo de las mazmorras y por cada paso que daba, sentía que su estatura se hacía cada vez mayor o que el espacio comenzaba a encogerse a su alrededor y que casi podía percibir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo del profesor, muy cerca suyo.

Su toga ondeaba mientras caminaba y algunas veces le tapaba la visión del camino, ya que andaba de prisa y muy enfadado. Se aseguraba de imprimir sus pisadas en la fría piedra de las mazmorras y cada una se sentía como una sentencia de muerte. Como si estuviera de camino, literalmente, a la horca.

Empujó la puerta de su despacho con una de sus manos y con la otra señaló el interior, en una invitación silenciosa que ni se atrevió a desobedecer. Una vez dentro y en cuanto cerró la puerta con un golpe seco, sintió que finalmente podía respirar y quitarse el paño de la boca, aunque continuaba haciéndolo a medias, debido a la situación en la que se encontraba.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para cometer tan estúpido error?

" _Respira profundo que ya sabes por qué es como es contigo y con los demás. Tuvo una infancia dura y también una adolescencia y adultez, igual de dura. Toda su vida, en realidad"._

\- ¿Se la va a pasar todo el día divagando, señorita Granger? – dejó de hablar consigo misma, en cuanto escuchó la irritada voz del profesor. Y no precisamente por el potencial humo tóxico que habían inhalado en lo que duró su estúpido error. - ¿Qué es lo que le pasa hoy? ¿Finalmente se sobrecargó? ¿Ya su cerebro no da más?

Se mordió la lengua e hizo lo primero que pensó, aquella noche, antes de irse a la cama y tras haber escuchado la verdad.

Practicar la paciencia, ser tan cortés como pudiera y demostrar un poco de empatía y comprensión. Quizá si le daba un poco de afecto y amistad, las cosas podían cambiar un poco.

\- Lo siento mucho, señor profesor. Fue mi error totalmente y merezco un castigo por lo que he hecho.

Pero Severus no tuvo la respuesta que esperaba, sino que más bien, abrió mucho los ojos y como si le hubiesen dicho que Sirius Black, ahora era profesor en la escuela.

\- ¿Qué cosa ha dicho… _señorita Granger_? – dijo, tomándose un par de minutos para corroborar que había escuchado correctamente. - _¿Señor Profesor?_

\- Sí. ¿No es así como hay que dirigirse a usted, profesor Snape?

O definitivamente que la chica había inhalado demasiado de ese tóxico humo y estaba delirando o tanto estudio la había vuelto loca finalmente. Había ignorado el resto de sus balbuceos, sólo para pensar en el _"Señor profesor"_.

A pesar de que sonaba muy bien y cada uno de los estudiantes debía comenzar a llamarlo así, jamás lo había dicho abiertamente.

¿Y aceptar la culpa y pedir un castigo de paso? Bueno, Hermione siempre se había caracterizado por ser honesta y siempre deseó que esa cualidad se le pegara a Weasley y a Potter, de tanto tiempo que pasaban juntos. Aunque todavía no salía de su sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer como castigo, profesor Snape? Aceptaré cualquier cosa sin quejarme. Después de todo, usted es el profesor y yo me equivoqué y expuse la vida de mis compañeros a un terrible riesgo. Me merezco el peor de los castigos.

Seguía sin habla prácticamente, que era mucho decir y conforme ella más hablaba, más empeoraba y comenzaba a pensar que lo mejor era pedirle que guardara silencio y que no continuara, por su propio bien.

\- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Acaso está en esa fecha del mes o está enferma? Creo que en vez de castigarla, la enviaré con Poppy para que la revise. Está diciendo puros disparates.

Pero la castaña había comenzado a negar con la cabeza, enfáticamente, así que tuvo que desistir de su idea. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y los labios fruncidos, como si intentara decir algo prohibido. Algo que no debiera.

\- Profesor, por favor castígueme. Sé que a usted le gusta castigar a sus estudiantes y que le hace feliz. Entonces no me quejaré y aceptaré el castigo con todo gusto. Además, estaba distraída en mi poción y cometí un error. Me merezco un cero y lavar los calderos que usamos hoy. Especialmente el de Neville, que ha vuelto a quedar como goma quemada.

\- Ese solo caldero le tomará media tarde y luego no quiero que la profesora McGonagall se esté quejando de que no envié a su preciada alumna a la enfermería y que de paso le puse a limpiar calderos, injustamente. Vaya a la enfermería y si tanto quiere que la castigue, la veré después de la clase de pociones de mañana. – dijo, aún con una de las cejas arqueadas y sin poderse creer, lo que la chica acababa de pedirle.

¿Un castigo gratis? ¿Sin excusas y sin ruegos? Demasiado fácil, aún para su diversión personal. Necesitaba un poco de drama, un par de quejas e imponerse severamente sobre el estudiante. No podía mentir, lo disfrutaba un poco. La mirada de terror que ponían algunos al verlo, pero con Granger no era el caso. Al menos no, la mayoría de las veces,

\- Si así lo quiere, profesor Snape, así será. Le prometo que estaré aquí, muy puntual. Y si quisiera, también podría hacer una redacción sobre la correcta preparación de la poción.

\- Demasiado fácil, señorita Granger. Nada que usted no pueda hacer. Si con leerse el libro completo, ya aprueba medio semestre. Márchese y visite la enfermería, a ver si se normaliza para mañana. Está comenzando a preocuparme y luego no quiero tener problemas con la profesora McGonagall.

\- Sí señor profesor... – dijo la chica, asintiendo con la cabeza y acomodándose la mochila por sobre los hombros, pasando a un lado de Snape que aunque intentaba entender su comportamiento tan extraño, se sorprendió aún más de verle dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de irse.

¿Qué tenían esos extraños humos? ¿O tal vez se encontraba en una dimensión paralela?

Y a pesar del error que había cometido, no se sentía tan mal. Tampoco por el cero que había sacado, manchando su perfecto historial de calificaciones.

O de _"asquerosas y perfectas calificaciones"_ , como Snape solía llamarlas.

No se podía molestar, había sido su culpa y él no tenía nada que ver en lo que había sucedido. Ni conocía la verdad en la que había estado pensando durante la clase. ¿Cómo podía entonces, enfadarse?

Al principio se había sentido un poco enojada, pero tenía que comenzar a practicar la respiración y controlar sus ánimos. Ya no lo maldeciría ni un poquito _(aunque ni recordaba una vez que lo hubiese hecho. Al menos no verbalmente y sólo le había prendido la túnica en llamas una vez, pero había sido una confusión. Se sentía terriblemente culpable)_ , y comenzaría a respetarlo más.

El pobre hombre. ¡Cuánto no hacía por salvarles la vida a todos y nadie le daba el reconocimiento adecuado! Ni siquiera el profesor Dumbledore. Tampoco la profesora McGonagall. Comenzaba a odiar la forma en como le trataban y se preguntaba si podía hacer alguna cosa. Hacer justicia bajo las cuerdas, sin que el profesor se diera cuenta. Que fuesen un poco más amables y corteses con él.

Que dejaran de llamarlo _"murciélago"_. Esa era su primera meta, luego de encontrar una forma de escuchar el resto de la conversación y aprovechar los retratos vacíos.


End file.
